The Potion Master Conspiracy
by Anke
Summary: Gegen Severus Snape und die Slytherins scheint eine bösartige Verschwörung im Gange zu sein. Das können die natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Fortsetzung zu „Happily ever after“.Anmerkung: Diese Gesichte wurde vor dem Erscheinen von HP 6 begonnen!
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an „Harry Potter" und allen darin auftretenden Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling._

_AN: So, da bin ich wieder. Die Diplomarbeit habe ich Dienstag abgegeben #Konfettiregen für Anke# und stürze mich nun in die Lernerei #bestell den Konfettiregen wider ab#. Trotzdem habe ich nun das zweite Schuljahr in Angriff genommen. Leider kann ich so regelmäßige Updates wie letztes Mal nicht versprechen, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben._

_Auf jeden Fall möchte ich mich noch ganz herzlich bei allen Reviewern von „Happily ever after" bedanken!_

_Für diejenigen die „Happily ever after" nicht gelesen haben:_

_In dieser Fanfic geht es um die Abenteuer der Diane Dursley, Harrys 19 Jahre jüngerer Cousine, die sich zum Leidwesen ihrer Eltern (und zum Leidwesen diverser „Hogwartianer") als Hexe entpuppt hat. In „Happily ever after" wurde Dianes erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts beschrieben, nun folgt das zweite. Ich denke es ist nicht unbedingt nötig „Happily ever after" gelesen zu haben um diese Geschichte zu verstehen, aber hilfreich ist es auf alle Fälle (und es freut die Autorin ;-) )._

_Ok, nun aber viel Spaß mit dem Prolog!_

_

* * *

_

**Prolog **

Der 31. August 2011 war ein ungewöhnlich düsterer Tag. Schwere Wolken hingen über den Türmen von Hogwarts und tauchten das Schloss in ein seltsames Licht. Das hielt Professor Trewlany jedoch nicht davon ab, wie jedes Jahr einmal ihr Klassenzimmer zu lüften. Sie öffnete die Fensterflügel weit und blieb stehen. Gedankenverloren starrte sie in die Wolkenberge.

„Eine außergewöhnliche Formation. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, steht uns heute noch ein außergewöhnlich glückliches Ereignis ins Haus."

o-o

Auf dem Quidditchfeld bestieg Madam Hooch gerade ihren neuen Rennbesen. Sie konnte sich einen Fly-Quick RX 5 eigentlich gar nicht leisten, aber sie hatte sich einfach in dieses wunderbare Design und die tollen Extras verliebt. Außerdem war der Fly-Quick ungewöhnlich leistungsfähig. Ron Weasley hatte wieder einmal ganze Arbeit geleistet und die Kobolde bei Gringotts waren bei der Finanzierung sehr hilfreich gewesen. Leider würde sie nun für die nächsten Jahre auf einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil ihres Einkommens verzichten müssen. Aber was machte das schon, wenn man dafür so ein Prachtstück bekam? Zärtlich streichelte sie das Holz. Heute morgen war der Besen endlich geliefert worden und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn zu testen. Eigentlich warnte sie ihre Schüler immer davor, bei unsicherer Wetterlage zu fliegen – und dieses Wetter war definitiv seltsam. Ein Unwetter konnte man abschätzen, aber das hier? Kritisch besah sie den Himmel. Trotzdem, mit dem brandneuen Fly-Quick RX 5 in der Hand konnte sich nur ein Übermensch beherrschen – und Madam Hooch war definitiv keiner.

„So mein Guter, jetzt zeig mal was du kannst." Kräftig stieß sich die Fluglehrerin vom Boden ab.

o-o

Auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss standen Hagrid und Professor McGonagall und begutachteten den Himmel.

„Also Professor, Sie können sagen, was Sie wollen, aber irgendwas liegt heute in der Luft. Die Tiere spüren's auch, sie sind richtig unruhig. Heute passiert noch was, das ist sicher."

„Tatsächlich?" Professor McGonagall blickte besorgt nach oben. Normalerweise hielt sie nicht viel von Vorhersagen, egal welcher Art. Doch Hagrids Tiere waren ein außergewöhnlicher Indikator für abnorme Ereignisse. Vielleicht konnten sie tatsächlich Dinge spüren, die den Menschen verborgen blieben? Sie hatte davon gelesen, das Muggel-Tiere Erdbeben schon lange im Voraus wahrnehmen konnten. Warum sollten also magische Kreaturen nicht über ähnliche Fähigkeiten verfügen?

„Ich glaube, ich muss gehen", stellte sie schließlich nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr fest. „Ich bin in einer Minute mit Professor Herbicit bei den Gewächshäusern verabredet. Er will mir seine neueste Züchtung zeigen. Eine rostfressende Rose."

„Ich begleite Sie besser, Professor. An einem Tag wie heute kann man nie wissen."

o-o

Peeves war mit sich zufrieden. Er hatte gerade auf zwei Dutzend Türen Eimer (mehr hatte er leider nicht von den Hauselfen entwenden können) auf diversen Türen platziert, die herunterfallen würden, sobald morgen ein Schüler, oder noch besser ein Lehrer, oder noch viel besser Filch hindurchgehen würde. Der Poltergeist kicherte hämisch. Das würde ein Heidenspaß werden. Natürlich waren die Eimer nicht mit Wasser sondern mit schleimigen stinkenden Schlick aus dem großen See gefüllt. Ein tolles Projekt. Unter dem Schuljahr war Peeves mit den vielen Schülern so ausgelastet, dass so ein aufwändiges Unternehmen einfach undurchführbar war.

o-o

Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Vor ihm stand eine außergewöhnlich große und außergewöhnlich hässliche Vase.

„Was soll ich nur tun, Fawkes?", fragte er. „Ich habe dieses Ding von der internationalen Vereinigung der magischen Zitronenzüchter als Anerkennung für meine Verdienste um das Zitronenbrausebonbon bekommen und die erwarten, dass ich es in Ehren halte. Aber es ist so, so..."

Der Phoenix bedachte ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Du meinst das sie unwichtig? Vielleicht hast du recht."

Fawks senkte den Kopf.

„Du machst dir Sorgen, dass heute etwas passiert. Es liegt etwas in der Luft. Aber vielleicht ist es ja auch nur ein Sommergewitter."

Wenn Vögel überhaupt zweifelnd aussehen können, dann war Fawkes jetzt das beste Beispiel.

o-o

Professor Severus Snape war in seinem Kerker und merkte nichts von den seltsamen Vorgängen an der Erdoberfläche. Er hatte die ganze Nacht hochkonzentriert gearbeitet und gleich würde sein großer Moment sein. Jahre hatte er gebraucht um diese Formel zu entwickeln. Und noch einmal Jahre um alle Zutaten zu beschaffen. Aber nun, in wenigen Augenblicken, würde es so weit sein, er würde sein Werk vollenden und als der größte Tränkemeister aller Zeiten in die Geschichte der magischen Menschheit eingehen.

Nur noch diese letzte Zutat.

Liebevoll versenkte Severus Snape eine unscheinbare bräunliche Pflanze in dem brodelnden Kessel.

Nur noch einmal umrühren.

Langsam senkte sich der Rührstab in die dunkle Brühe.

Und dann...

o-o

KAWUMM.

Die altehrwürdigen Mauern von Hogwarts wurden von einem Knall nie da gewesener Stärke erschüttert.

Professor Dumbledore musste sich festhalten, um nicht aus seinem Stuhl geworfen zu werden. Die Vase auf dem Schreibtisch stürzte jedoch zu Boden und zerbrach in 1000 Scherben.

Peeves Wassereimer stürzten scheppernd zu Boden. Der Poltergeist heulte vor Wut, als die Arbeit eines halben Sommers zunichte gemacht wurde. (Später heulte Argus Filch vor Wut, als er die ganze Bescherung beseitigen musste – das tröstete Peeves wenigstens ein bisschen.)

Vor dem Gewächshaus sank Professor McGonagall vor den Augen des verblüfften Hagrid in die Arme des nicht minder verblüfften Professor Herbicit.

Professor Trewlany hatte sich unglücklicherweise gerade weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt um die seltsamen Wolkenformationen genauer zu inspizieren und stürzte nun von der Druckwelle geschleudert in Richtung Erdboden.

Madam Hooch hatte Professor Trewlanys Unglück von weiten beobachtet und konnte sie dank der unglaublichen Leistungsfähigkeit ihres neuen Besens 30 cm vor dem Boden abfangen. Leider erlitt der Fly-Quick dabei Totalschaden.

In seinem völlig zerstörten Kerker lag Professor Snape und rührte sich nicht.


	2. Shopping a la Winkelgasse

Kapitel 1 – Shopping ala Winkelgasse

„Ich muss nächste Woche unbedingt nach London", stellte Petunia Dursley beim Frühstück fest. „Ich sollte langsam wirklich meine Wintergarderobe auf den neuesten Stand bringen – schließlich haben wir schon Ende August."

„Oh, das ist praktisch. Da können wir dann auch gleich in die Winkelgasse gehen und meine Schulsachen für das nächste Jahr besorgen. Ich brauche ewig viele neue Zauberbücher und einen neuen Umhang und noch mehr Kram. Ein Besen wäre auch nicht schlecht."

Die Gesichter des Ehepaars Dursley wurden starr, als ihre 12jährige Tochter Diane demonstrativ auf ihre „Abnormität" hinwies. Es war ein schwerer Schlag für die Dursleys gewesen, als vor knapp einem Jahr der Brief aus Hogwarts gekommen war. Und ein noch größerer Schock war gewesen, dass Diane sich entschieden hatte tatsächlich an „diesen Ort" zu gehen und dafür ihren (teuer erkauften, schließlich war sie Schwester von Dudley Dursley) Platz in Smeltings aufgegeben hatte.

„In die Winkelgasse?", fragte Petunia vorsichtig. „Kannst du deine Sachen nicht auch irgendwo anders besorgen?"

„Na klar, wenn du mir sagst, wo ich sonst noch Zauberbücher finde", sagte Diane spitz.

Dudley, der gerade in die Küche geschlurft kam, wurde bei dem Wort Zauberbücher blass und machte auf der Stelle kehrt. Obwohl seine Schwester 19 Jahre jünger war, hatte er gehörigen Respekt vor ihr. Zu viele seltsame Dinge waren ihm schon in Dianes Gegenwart passiert. Es hatte auch nicht gerade zu seinem Seelenfrieden beigetragen, dass Diane einen gefälschten Tagespropheten mitgebracht hatte, dessen Schlagzeile verkündete, dass die Hogwarts-Schüler nun auch in den Ferien zaubern dürften. Er hielt es für das Beste, Diane tunlichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die hatte damit gar kein Problem. Sie hielt ihren Bruder sowieso für den größten Versager weit und breit. Schließlich wohnte er mit 31 immer noch zu Hause (und besetzte damit das große Zimmer, das Diane gerne gehabt hätte), hatte keine Freundin (anscheinend wollten ihn noch nicht einmal die geldgeilen Dummchen, von denen es in Little Whinging nur so zu wimmeln schien) und ließ sich immer wieder das Auto klauen (Diane hegte hier allerdings den Verdacht, dass Dudley die Autos heimlich verkaufte, wenn ihm das Modell nicht mehr gefiel – seine liebenden Eltern schenken ihm dann prompt ein neues). Davon abgesehen war es, falls sie mal Lust hatte, ihren Bruder zu ärgern, im Normalfall auch kein allzu großes Problem ihn zu finden.

Vernon Dursley verschanzte sich hinter seiner Zeitung. „Macht, was ihr wollt. Ich habe nächste Woche keine Zeit um nach London zu fahren. Ich muss den Vertrag mit Mr. Yokohama neu verhandeln. Der will doch tatsächlich zu Potters wechseln. POTTERS!"

Mr. Dursley hatte ein hochrotes Gesicht bekommen, als er den Namen seines Konkurrenten aussprach. Er verabscheute ihn nicht nur, weil er sich einbildete mit Grunnings konkurrieren zu können (was ja an sich schon impertinent genug war), nein, er konnte ihn schon allein deshalb nicht leiden, weil er genauso hieß, wie sein verhasster Neffe.

Dabei war ihm klar, dass diese beiden Potters gar nichts miteinander zu tun hatten. Das hatte Mr. Dursley vorsichtshalber überprüft.

o-o

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" Petunia sah sich besorgt in der belebten Geschäftsstraße um.

„Mum, wir waren vor einem halben Jahr schon einmal hier. Erinnerst du dich?", fragte Diane sarkastisch.

Mrs. Dursley wollte sich nicht erinnern und sie wollte garantiert nicht in diese Winkelgasse.

„Nun komm schon." Ungeduldig zog Diane ihre Mutter in Richtung _Tropfender Kessel_.

Das Lokal missfiel den beiden Damen Dursley noch immer.

„_Sie hätten sich wirklich einen schöneren Eingang in die Winkelgasse ausdenken können, vielleicht eine Parfümerie oder eine Boutique oder so"_, dachte Diane im Stillen. _„Dieses Lokal ist einfach widerlich. Kein Wunder, dass dieser Hagrid sich hier so wohl fühlt."_

Nach außen hin ließ sie sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Ihre Mutter und alle anderen Familienmitglieder sollten sie für eine begeisterte Hexe halten, die die komplette Zauberwelt toll fand. Es wäre zu erniedrigend gewesen, hätte einer von ihnen erfahren, dass sie diese Welt für außerordentlich verbesserungswürdig hielt.

Hastig durchquerten Mutter und Tochter den Gastraum.

o-o

„Wo müssen wir überall hin?", fragte Petunia ihre Tochter vorsichtig und umklammerte ihre Handtasche. Auch Diane fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl, die Winkelgasse war doch etwas anderes als Hogwarts. Außerdem wimmelte es hier vor seltsamen Gestalten (Diane meinte traditionell gekleidete Hexen und Zauberer).

„Zuerst zu Gringotts", bestimmte sie. „Wir brauchen schließlich Geld – da fällt mir ein: Ein bisschen Taschengeld, so für das Schuljahr, wäre echt nett. Letztes Jahr war das wirklich peinlich, weil ich mir nichts kaufen konnte." Dass Diane gut damit gelebt hatte, bei ihren Freundinnen zu schnorren hielt sie nicht für erwähnenswert.

„Du hast ja vollkommen recht mein Schatz," sagte Petunia beschwichtigend, „aber dein Vater letztes Jahr..."

Vernon Dursley hatte Diane seinen Unmut deutlich spüren lassen und sich unter anderem geweigert ihr das Taschengeld anders als in guten alten englischen Pfundnoten auszuzahlen – beziehungsweise auf ihr Sparkonto in Litte Whinging einzuzahlen, auf das Diane von Hogwarts aus keinen Zugriff hatte. Doch nun, da alle glaubten, dass sie in den Ferien zaubern dürfte, hatte sie die Oberhand. Und Diane war kein Mensch, der sich einen Vorteil durch die Lappen gehen ließ.

„Wie viel wäre denn angemessen?"

Und eben weil Diane sich keinen Vorteil entgehen ließ, nannte sie jetzt eine äußerst großzügige Summe. Petunia nickte ergeben. Zum einen liebte sie ihre Tochter und wollte das Verhalten ihres Mannes wieder wett machen, zum anderen hatte sie etwas Angst davor, was geschehen würde, wenn Diane ihren Willen nicht bekam. Schließlich war die eine Hexe und da konnte man nie wissen. Wenn sie da an ihren Neffen dachte oder auch an Lily, die hatte manchmal ganz schön biestig werden können. Schnell vertrieb Petunia diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Sie musste sich hier und jetzt auf ihr Kind konzentrieren.

Nach und nach klapperten die beiden die Geschäfte der Winkelgasse ab. Bei _Flourish & Blotts_ hielten sie sich nur kurz auf. Diane hielt nichts von Büchern.

Länger blieben sie bei _Madam Malkins_. Diane bekam ihren ersten Festumhang nebst passendem Hut. („Denn man kann ja nie wissen, was so kommt", wie sie weise bemerkt hatte.) Petunia hätte sich fast eine seidene Ansteckrose gekauft, die im Verlauf eines Abends wunderschön aufblühte, konnte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten.

Einen ausgedehnten Halt legten sie auch bei der Filiale von _Weasley Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ ein, allerdings musste Diane dieses Geschäft alleine besuchen. Ihre Mutter hatte den Namen „Weasley" gelesen und sich daraufhin geweigert es zu betreten. Das war auch ganz gut so, denn so konnte Diane sich ungestört nach einem Abschiedsgeschenk für Dudley umsehen. Nach reiflicher Überlegung entschied sie sich für den bartwuchsfördernden Rasierschaum. Die Packung versprach, dass die einmalige Anwendung innerhalb von drei Stunden zu einem _„Bart von dumbledorischer Länge"_ führen sollte, der dem Opfer eine ganze Woche erhalten bleiben würde: _„Rasieren ist absolut zwecklos, dieser Bart ist stärker als die beste Rasierklinge"_. (Hier rächte es sich für Dudley, dass er seine Toilettenartikel immer noch von seiner Mutter kaufen ließ. Ihm fiel der fremde Rasierschaum gar nicht auf – bis es zu spät war.)

Mrs. Dursley hätte allerdings auch _Feelsicks Apotheke_ besser nicht betreten. Der intensive Geruch von Kräutern und anderen Substanzen (Mrs. Dursley wollte gar nicht wissen, was das wohl war) verursachte Übelkeit und als sie hörte, dass ihre Tochter gehacktes Fliegenhirn und sauer eingelegte Froschschenkel orderte, wäre sie fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Auch jetzt unterließ Diane es tunlichst, darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie die Zutaten für den Zaubertrankunterricht im Allgemeinen und diese im Besonderen ebenfalls ausgesprochen eklig fand.

Die letzte Station war schließlich der Eissalon von Florean Fortescue. Hier wurde Mrs. Dursley wieder halbwegs versöhnt. Sowohl ihr Eisbecher als auch der Kaffee waren vorzüglich (zum Glück ahnte Mrs. Dursley nicht, dass die Eissorte, die ihr so gut schmeckte, Holunder-Tollkirsche war).

Die beiden Dursleys waren gerade in eine ernsthafte Diskussion zu dem Thema, ob Diane wirklich einen Besen brauchte, verstrickt (Diane war hier nicht ganz so überzeugend wie sonst, schließlich hasste sie das Fliegen), als zwei Schatten über den Tisch fielen.

„Hallo Diane, hallo Tante Petunia. Ist ja ein Zufall, dass wir uns treffen. Wart ihr für das neue Schuljahr einkaufen?"

„Hallo Harry", Diane warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde. Ja, die Leute registrierten, dass das der berühmte Harry Potter war und dass er freundlich mit ihnen sprach. „Warum setzt ihr euch nicht? Das Eis hier ist echt lecker!" Diane übersah geflissentlich, dass ihr Cousin das wahrscheinlich besser wusste als sie selbst.

„Gerne, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Tante Petunia?"

Was blieb Petunia Dursley anderes übrig als schicksalsergeben zu nicken? Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was ihre Tochter zu dieser Tat veranlasst hatte. Aber, wie gesagt, in letzter Zeit widersprach sie ihr lieber nicht und vor allem nicht hier, mitten unter den Freaks.

„Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher noch an meine Frau, Ginny?", stellte Harry seine Begleiterin vor.

„Aber ja doch, sehr erfreut", krächzte Petunia, während Diane enthusiastisch nickte.

„Ich freue mich auch." Ginny lächelte warm. „Wie geht es Ihnen beiden?"

„Gut", sagte Petunia und begann vor sich hin zu starren.

„Gut", verkündete auch Diane. „Schließlich habe ich Ferien", setzte sie mit einem boshaften Seitenblick auf Harry hinzu. Der war letztes Jahr ihr Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen. Allerdings nur vertretungshalber, dieses Jahr würde der reguläre Lehrer, Professor Lupin wiederkommen, nachdem er sich einer erfolgreichen Anti-Werwolf-Kur in der Schweiz unterzogen hatte.

„Ach so", sagte Harry. Er wusste, dass Diane sich nicht auf eine Rückkehr in den Ligusterweg gefreut hatte. Doch in Gegenwart seiner Tante konnte er sich wohl kaum erkundigen, ob die Ferien wohl nicht ganz so schlimm wie befürchtet verlaufen waren. „Na dann", setzte er etwas hilflos hinzu.

Danach entstand eine seltsame Stille. Ginny rettete die Situation, indem sie sich nach Dianes Einkäufen erkundigte. Stolz führte die ihre Errungenschaften vor, während ihre Mutter die ganze Zeit seltsam abwesend schien.

Schließlich mussten sich die beiden Dursleys verabschieden, da sie den Nachmittagszug nach Little Whinging erreichen wollten. Harry verkniff sich in letzter Sekunde ihnen den Einsatz von Flohpulver anzubieten, obwohl ihn der Gedanke an Onkel Vernons Gesicht, wenn Frau und Tochter unverhofft aus dem Kamin auftauchen würden, außerordentlich erheiterte.

o-o

Auf dem Nachhauseweg war Petunia ungewöhnlich schweigsam, doch das fiel nicht auf, da Diane einen Monolog über die Vor- und Nachteile eines Paares hinreißender Drachenlederstiefel, die sie in einem Schaufester gesehen hatte, hielt. Als sie kurz Atem holte ergriff ihre Mutter das Wort.

„Seine Frau – diese Ginny – sie ist schwanger."

„Ja, und?", fragte Diane ungehalten. Sie fand die Vor- und Nachteile der Drachenlederstiefel viel wichtiger.

„Wann das Baby wohl kommt?", fragte Petunia verträumt.

„Soweit ich weiß, um Weihnachten herum. Was hast du den, Mum? Warum interessierst du dich auf einmal für Harry und Ginny?"

„Er ist genauso alt wie Dudley und hat eine hübsche Frau und wird bald Vater. Und mein Dudilein ist immer noch zu hause... Ich glaube, ich wäre gerne Großmutter."

Diane musterte ihre Mutter verblüfft, der Ausflug in die Winkelgasse schien ihr wirklich nicht gut getan zu haben.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte sie konsterniert.

„Warum nicht? Ich bin langsam in dem Alter, in dem eine Frau Enkelkinder haben sollte. Du bist ja mittlerweile auch schon groß und die meiste Zeit des Jahres sowieso in – deiner Schule."

So sehr Diane es schätzte, von ihrer Mutter als „groß" bezeichnet zu werden, ging es ihr doch gegen den Strich, dass sie quasi ersetzt werden sollte. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Dudley um Vater zu werden, erst einmal eine Frau brauchte und um eine Frau zu bekommen würde er ausziehen müssen – und dann könnte sie das große Zimmer bekommen. Diane lächelte hinterhältig.

„Weißt du was, Mum? Eigentlich bin ich deiner Meinung, ich würde gerne Tante werden. Aber wenn wir das erreichen wollen, müssen wir etwas unternehmen. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Dudley eine Frau bekommt."

„Aber wie sollen wir das machen?", fragte Petunia zweifelnd.

„Hmm, wir müssen ihn irgendwie verkuppeln und vor allem müssen wir ihn für eine Frau attraktiv machen."

„Mein Dudilein_ ist_ attraktiv", sagte Mrs. Dursley beleidigt.

Diane verdrehte die Augen. „Und deshalb hat er auch an jedem Finger zehn Anbeterinnen kleben, na klar. Nein, Mum, wenn du Enkelkinder willst, musst du schon etwas nachhelfen. Ich habe da auch schon einige Ideen..."

Auf den armen Dudley Dursley kamen harte Zeiten zu.

* * *

_**AN: **_

_**Katharina**: Na, dann wünsche ich dir alles Gute für deine Prüfungen!_

_**Tamira**: Das waren ja schon wieder eine ganz Menge Fragen. Aber ich werde sie nicht beantworten – zumindest nicht jetzt ;-)_

_Eine Besenversicherung? Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht, ist auf jeden Fall eine gute Geschäftsidee._

_Danke für dein Mitgefühl bezüglich meiner Diplomarbeit. Mein Gefühl schwankt im Moment zwischen „Ich bin genial, das wird eine 1,0" und „Ich habe totalen Mist abgeliefert"._


	3. Wiedervereint

**Kapitel 2 – Wiedervereint**

„Ich nehme an, du findest dich allein zurecht." Mr. Dursley hatte sein Auto zwischen die Taxis, die vor dem Bahnhof Kings Cross warteten, gezwängt (was zu einigen unhöflichen Reaktionen der Londoner Taxifahrer geführt hatte), machte aber keinerlei Anstalten auszusteigen.

„Klar, Dad. Ich bin ja schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr." Nie im Leben hätte Diane mit ihrem Vater – oder schlimmer noch beiden Eltern – auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ erscheinen wollen. Schließlich war sie kein Baby, wie ihre diversen Mitschüler – sagte sie sich jedenfalls.

Diane kletterte aus dem Auto, ging nach hinten und wuchtete ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum. Ein Taxifahrer löste sich aus einer Gruppe wartender Chauffeure, die die Szene kopfschüttelnd beobachtet hatte.

„Na, lass dir mal helfen, Kleine." Mit Schwung hob er eine große Reisetasche aus dem Kofferraum. „Sie sollten sich schämen, Sir", sagte er durch die geöffnete Heckklappe zu dem stur gerade aus blickenden Mr. Dursley. „Wie können Sie das Kind mit dem ganzen Gepäck alleine lassen?"

Mr. Dursley antwortete mit einem Grunzen, das sich wie „Kümmern Sie sich doch um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten." anhörte. Der Taxifahrer zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich Diane zu.

„Dann wollen wir dein Gepäck mal auf einem Trolly verstauen. Wo musst du denn überhaupt hin?"

„Zu Gleis 9." Das ¾ hatte Diane gerade noch verschlucken können.

„Und du weißt wo das ist?"

„Klar, ich bin ja schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal hier." Diane fand die Besorgnis des Fahrers zwar ganz rührend, aber mittlerweile auch lästig. Deshalb bemühte sie sich um einen besonders coolen Tonfall.

„Dann kommst du also allein zurecht?", erkundigte sich der Taxifahrer noch einmal.

„Ja, sicher." Mittlerweile musste Diane sich bemühen nicht unhöflich zu werden. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe", setzte sie etwas verspätet noch hinzu.

Der Taxifahrer sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. „Leute gibt es."

o-o

Wenige Minuten später kämpfte sich Diane durch die Menschenmassen auf dem völlig überfüllten Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Anscheinend war sie gerade im größten Ansturm angekommen. Ganz wohl fühlte sie sich nicht. Dazu waren hier einfach viel zu viele Freaks. Nach den langen Wochen zu Hause in Little Whining war sie wohl einfach nicht mehr an die magische Welt gewohnt. Da vorne war zum Beispiel eine alte Hexe, die auf jeder Schulter eine Krähe sitzen hatte – widerlich. Und der Zauberer mit dem Bart, der alle fünf Sekunden die Farbe wechselte, war auch nicht ohne. Hilflos sah Diane sich nach einem bekannten Gesicht um und entdeckte – Audrey Weasley. Von all ihren Mitschülern hätte sie Audrey am wenigsten sehen wollen. Dieses Mädchen war einfach ein Ärgernis. Sie war eine Gryffindor (erstens), ziemlich klug (zweitens), außerordentlich hübsch (drittens und außerdem kein Wunder, als Tochter von Fleur Delacour-Weasley), sie stammte aus der perfekten Familie (viertens) und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, erdreistete sie sich, nett zu Diane zu sein. Wie sollte ein normaler Mensch das ertragen?

Jetzt hatte auch Audrey Diane erspäht und kam auf sie zu.

„Hallo Diane, wie waren deine Ferien? Onkel Harry hat erzählt, er hätte dich und deine Mutter in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Er war ja so neugierig, wie das mit der Zeitung geklappt hat. Wir haben uns ja alle kaputt gelacht, als er davon erzählt hat."

Harry hatte der ganzen Weasley-Sippe von der Zeitung erzählt? Diane war eingeschnappt. Das ging die doch überhaupt nichts an – und Audrey schon gleich drei Mal nichts.

„Sie haben es geschluckt", sagte sie deshalb kurz angebunden.

„Ist ja klasse! Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter, sie haben mich in Ruhe gelassen."

„Mann, bist du gut drauf heute", sagte Audrey und zog eine Augenbraue hoch (wieder eine Angewohnheit, die Diane auf die Palme brachte). „Von deiner Freundlichkeit könnte sich ja sogar Napoleon Malfoy eine Scheibe abschneiden. Na ja, ich muss jetzt wieder zu meinen Eltern. Tschüß."

Gereizt sah Diane Audrey nach, die auf dem Weg zu ihren Eltern von ihren Freundinnen Katharina Baker und Cecilia Newman aufgehalten und stürmisch begrüßt wurde. Wo waren eigentlich ihre eigenen Freundinnen? Die mussten doch irgendwo stecken. Wieder sah Diane sich hilflos um. Sie empfand es als persönliche Beleidigung immer noch von niemanden begrüßt worden zu sein (Audrey zählte nicht). Mittlerweile war der Bahnsteig etwas leerer geworden. Die meisten Schüler waren schon eingestiegen und auch für sie war es langsam an der Zeit. Missmutig wuchtete sie ihr Gepäck in den Zug.

o-o

Der Hogwarts-Express war wie immer überfüllt. Auf dem Gang und in den Abteilen drängten sich junge Hexen und Zauberer. Auf der Suche nach ihren Freundinnen quetschte Diane sich schwerbeladen durch die Menge um sofort wieder auf Audrey Weasley zu treffen, die gerade aus einem mit Gryffindors gefüllten Abteil trat – das Mädchen war echt lästig.

„Hallo Diane, suchst du noch einen Platz?"

Beinahe wäre Diane ein _„Aber ganz bestimmt nicht bei euch."_ rausgerutscht, aber sie hatte gelernt sich zu beherrschen. Allein der Gedanke, dass die anderen sie im vertraulichen Umgang mit Gryffindors sehen könnten, war ihr zuwider.

„Ich suche Melissa und die anderen", brachte sie schließlich heraus. Melissa Pumpkin-Head war eine ihrer besten Freundinnen in Hogwarts, wenn auch mit einer unglücklichen Vorliebe für Quidditch und Harry Potter.

„Ich glaube, die habe ich weiter hinten gesehen", mischte sich nun Frederic Longbottom, Audreys bester Freund und deshalb auch ein Ärgernis, in das Gespräch ein. „Willst du nicht erst mal deine Sachen bei uns abstellen und sie holen, wenn du die anderen gefunden hast?"

Das war unbestreitbar eine gute Idee. Diane beglückwünschte sich im Stillen, dass sie die Gryffindors ihre wahre Meinung über sie nie hatte spüren lassen.

Unbelastet von ihren Gepäckmassen zog sie weiter. Und im nächsten Wagen wurde sie tatsächlich fündig – oder besser gesagt, sie wurde gefunden.

„Diane, endlich! Ich habe schon den halben Zug nach dir abgesucht. Ich hatte schon Angst, du kommst nicht!" Melissa Pumpkin-Head erdrückte Diane fast in ihrer freundschaftlichen Umarmung. „Aber jetzt komm schnell. Wir haben ein klasse Abteil. Dorothy war heute schon drei Stunden früher da, weil ihre Mutter einen Termin mit ihrem Verleger hatte."

Dorothy Skeeter gehörte auch zu Dianes Freundeskreis. Ihre Mutter war Rita Skeeter, die ehemalige Reporterin des _Tagespropheten_ und nun erfolgreich als Autorin von Schundromanen.

„Ich habe keine von euch gesehen", sagte Diane beleidigt. „Habt ihr euch vor mir versteckt?"

„Aber natürlich", sagte Melissa übermütig. Doch als sie bemerkte, dass es Diane ernst war, beruhigte sie sie: „Hey, natürlich haben wir nach dir Ausschau gehalten. Aber der Bahnsteig war so voll, dass wir uns wohl übersehen haben." Dann fiel ihr etwas auf. „Wo hast du denn dein Gepäck? Sitzt du schon wo anders?"

Jetzt war es an Diane ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. „Nee, was denkst du denn? Ich habe meine Sachen nur untergestellt, damit ich euch besser suchen kann."

„Okay, da bin ich aber froh, ich dachte schon... Dann gehen wir jetzt schnell deine Sachen holen und machen es uns endlich gemütlich. Meine Mutter hat mir selbstgemachten Kürbissaft und Kesselkuchen als Reiseproviant mitgegeben, die anderen sind schon ganz wild drauf. Wir müssen doch unsere Wiedervereinigung feiern."

o-o

Gerade als die beiden Mädchen mit Dianes Gepäck das Abteil der Gryffindors verließen, ließ sich hinter ihnen eine kühle Stimme vernehmen.

„Dursley, Pumpkin-Head, wie kann man nur so tief sinken und sich mit diesem Gryffindor-Geschmeiß abgeben? Ihr seid eine Schande für Slytherin."

Betont gleichgültig drehten sich die beiden um.

„Du warst auch schon mal besser, Malfoy", sagte Melissa gelangweilt.

„Meinst du das wirklich?", fragte Diane an Melissa gewandt. „Das würde ja bedeuten, dass _der_ schon mal gut war."

„Nicht unbedingt. Es kann auch bedeuten, dass er vorher schlecht war und nun grottenschlecht ist."

„Du hast recht", nickte Diane und musterte ihren Klassenkameraden Napoleon Malfoy abschätzig. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass der wohl seine Ferien irgendwo im Süden verbracht haben musste. Die gebräunte Haut stand in einem interessanten Kontrast zu seinen hellen Haaren, eine durchaus attraktive Mischung. Diane fühlte, dass sich ihre alte Vorliebe für Napoleon Malfoy wieder regte.

Der hatte sich mittlerweile von der verbalen Abfuhr der beiden Mädchen erholt und startete einen neuen Angriff.

„Ihr denkt wohl, ihr könnt mir so auf der Nase rumtanzen wie letztes Jahr. Aber da irrt ihr euch gewaltig."

Azz und Bee, seine beiden ständigen Begleiter mit begrenzter Intelligenz nickten unisono.

„Wir? Dir auf der Nase rumgetanzt? So was würden wir nie tun, du bist schließlich ein Malfoy", sagte Melissa zuckersüß. „Da musst du aber irgendwas vollkommen in den falschen Hals bekommen haben."

Napoleons Halsschlagader schwoll auf eine interessante Größe. „Wir werden ja sehen, Pumpin-Head, wir werden ja sehen."

Daraufhin wandte Napoleon sich hocherhobenen Hauptes um und rauschte, seine beiden Begleiter im Kielwasser, von dannen.

„Wow, das war ein starker Abgang", meinte Audrey, die die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte. „Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass es mal zu einem Krieg unter Slytherins kommt."

„Napoleon Malfoy ist kein richtiger Slytherin. Der Kerl ist eine lästige Schmeißfliege. Bildet sich sonst was ein, aber es steckt nichts dahinter", sagte Melissa abfällig.

Diane sagte nichts.

o-o

Als die beiden endlich ihr Abteil erreicht hatten, sagte Diane immer noch nichts. Das musste sie auch gar nicht, denn Melissa schilderte erst einmal den Vorfall in allen Einzelheiten. Schließlich fiel Dorothy die Schweigsamkeit ihrer Freundin auf.

„Hey, Diane du sagst ja gar nichts. Was ist los?"

„So ist sie schon, seit wir Malfoy gesehen haben", erklärte Melissa.

„Oh Merlin, du hast dich doch nicht wieder in Malfoy verguckt?", verlangte Dorothy zu wissen. „Du weist doch, dieser Kerl ist ein Widerling."

„Aber seit er aus dem Urlaub zurück ist, sieht er einfach süß aus", ließ sich nun Alexa Filch, die vierte im Bunde vernehmen. „Er ist so schön braun geworden..."

„Und das macht ihn netter?"

„Na ja, irgendwie...", meinte Alexa verlegen.

„Was für eine Einstellung!" Dorothy verdrehte die Augen.

Jetzt fühlte sich Alexa persönlich beleidigt. „Es muss ja nicht jeder so einen abgehobenen Geschmack haben wie du. Es gibt hier auch normale Menschen!"

„Themenwechsel", beschloss Melissa. „Was habt ihr in den Ferien gemacht?"

„Gelernt und an meinen Memoiren geschrieben", antwortete Dorothy prompt. Sie hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, sobald sie die Schule verlassen hatte, einen Enthüllungsroman über Hogwarts zu veröffentlichen. Grundlage sollten ihre Memoiren sein. „Das letzte Schuljahr ist jetzt fertig und überarbeitet. Wenn ihr wollt, zeige ich es euch später."

Die anderen wollten nicht. Aber Melissa fragte vorsichtig: „Sag mal, du hast doch nicht alles, was im letzten Jahr geschehen ist verewigt, oder?"

„Natürlich", sagte Dorothy und als die anderen sie entsetzt ansahen, fügte sie ein schadenfrohes „nicht." hinzu.

„Mann, du kannst einen schocken", seufzte Melissa erleichtert. Im letzten Schuljahr waren einige Dinge vorgefallen, über die besser der Mantel ewigen Schweigens gebreitet werden sollte.

„Aber vielleicht mache ich es ja noch und bringe es posthum heraus," überlegte Dorothy laut.

„Hä?", fragte Alexa. „Du bringst es mit der Post raus? Was soll denn das für einen Sinn machen?"

„Ich bringe es nicht mit der Post heraus", erklärte Dorothy betont duldsam, „sondern „posthum", das heiß, wenn ich tot bin."

„Aha, also als Geist, oder wie?", fragte Melissa, nur um Dorothy zu ärgern.

„Haargenau, du hast es erfasst", meinte Dorothy patzig. Sosehr sie es liebte mit ihrem Wissen anzugeben, sosehr hasste sie es, wenn der Schuss nach hinten los ging. Deshalb hielt sie es für das Beste, wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück zu kommen.

„Und was hast du so in den Ferien getrieben, Diane?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert. „Haben dir deine Eltern die Sache mit der Zeitung abgekauft?"

Da Eulen im Hause Dursley nicht erwünscht waren, hatte der Kontakt der Freundinnen während der Sommerferien sehr gelitten und Dorothy war froh, dass sie nun ein interessantes Ausweichthema hatte.

„Ja, sie sind voll drauf reingefallen", grinste Diane schadenfroh. „Ich habe den _Tagespropheten_ demonstrativ auf dem Küchentisch liegen lassen. Ihr hättet meinen Vater und meinen Bruder sehen sollen, als sie ihn entdeckt haben. Dad ist ganz weiß geworden und Dudley ganz grün. Und meine Mutter hat mich bekniet, ja nicht zu zaubern. Und von dem Zeitpunkt an hatte ich sie in der Hand. Es war einfach klasse! Ich konnte machen, was ich wollte und wenn ich etwas haben wollte, habe ich es auch bekommen. Aber das Beste habe ich euch noch gar nicht erzählt. Seit meine Mum erfahren hat, dass Harry Vater wird, ist sie ganz wild auf Enkelkinder geworden. Jetzt will sie Dudley unbedingt unter die Haube bekommen und setzt den armen Kerl total unter Druck", Dianes Stimme triefte vor falschem Mitleid. „Wir hatten die ganze Zeit Mädchen zum Tee, die sie mit ihm verkuppeln wollte. Eine schrecklicher als die andere – ist ja auch klar, welche normale Frau interessiert sich schon freiwillig für meinen Bruder. Auf jeden Fall ist Dudley mittlerweile vollkommen fertig. Jetzt überlegt er doch tatsächlich, ob er nicht ausziehen soll. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal so weit kommt."

„Und was hält dein Dad von der Sache?", erkundigte sich Melissa interessiert.

„Zuerst war er nicht so begeistert, aber dann haben wir ihm klar gemacht, dass es an der Zeit ist, für die nächste Generation Grunnings-Direktoren zu sorgen und seit dem lässt er uns machen. Allerdings trinkt er neuerdings seinen Tee oft im Büro", kicherte Diane. „Auf jeden Fall überlege ich, ob wir nicht auch auf magischem Weg nachhelfen könnten."

„Du meinst, wir sollten ihm so was wie eine Portion Liebeselixier verpassen?", fragte Alexa aufgeregt. Einem Muggel Zaubertrank zu unterzuschieben, dass konnte spaßig werden.

„Genau."

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach einem Muggel so einen Trank verabreichen, das ist gegen die Regeln", sagte Dorothy besorgt.

„Regeln! Als ob wir uns an Regeln halten würden", sagte Diane abschätzig. „Außerdem ist das ein Notfall, wenn wir nicht nachhelfen bekommt der doch nie eine ab."

„Du meinst, es wäre also nur ein Akt der Humanität", stellte Dorothy fest.

„Der was?"

„Humanität – Menschlichkeit, Nächstenliebe." Dorothy rollte mit den Augen, etwas mehr Bildung würde ihren Freundinnen wirklich gut tun. „Na ja, ich werde mal sehen, ob ich was passendes finden kann – aber brauen müsst ihr schon selber."

Die anderen stimmten aus vollem Herzen zu. Dorothy war zwar ein ausgesprochener Bücherwurm und recht gut in magischer Theorie – aber bei der praktischen Umsetzung haperte es.

„Ich war übrigens in den Sommerferien in St. Mary Mead. Da ist der Fabrikverkauf von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_. Wusstet ihr das?", erzählte Melissa. „Ich habe mich da mit den tollsten Sachen eingedeckt. Zum Teil ist es zwar zweite Wahl, aber was macht das? Es war dafür total günstig. Wollt ihr mal sehen?"

Die restliche Bahnfahrt verbrachten die Mädchen mit der Inspektion von Melissas Einkäufen und angeregten Diskussionen über die besten Verwendungsmöglichkeiten. Nebenbei stopften sie sich mit Kesselkuchen und Süßigkeiten voll. Sie bemerkten kaum, wie sich die Landschaft veränderte. Auf einmal war es an der Zeit sich umzuziehen und dann rollte der Zug auch schon in den kleinen Bahnhof von Hogsmead.

* * *

**Katharina-B:** Diane hat immer nur die besten Motive. Das Mädchen ist durch und durch altruistisch veranlagt ;-)

**Snape1st:** Es dauert noch ein bisschen, bis du erfährst, was dem armen Snape wirklich passiert ist, aber ich verspreche, dass du im nächsten Kapitel einen ersten Bericht über seinen Gesundheitszustand bekommst.

**Schoggi:** Toll, das du wieder dabei bist, ich freue mich wirklich!

**Zutzi alias Susi:** Ich entschuldige mich hiermit vielmals, dass du heute immer noch nichts von Snape erfahren hast und vertröste ich auf das nächste Kapitel.

**An alle:** So und nun muss ich euch leider gestehen, dass ich nächste Woche nicht da bin und es deshalb auch kein Update gibt. Aber da müsst ihr ja eh alle Band 6 lesen (und ich kann nicht #heul#). Aber in zwei Wochen bin ich wieder da, versprochen!


	4. Einige Neuigkeiten

**Kapitel 3 – Einige Neuigkeiten**

Energisch kämpften sich Diane und ihre Freundinnen aus dem Zug (dass dabei ein paar Erstklässler auf der Strecke blieben störte sie wenig).

„Wohin müssen wir diesmal?", fragte Diane. „Ich nehme an, die Tour über den See bleibt uns dieses Mal erspart."

„Hoffentlich", bemerkte Dorothy. Sie wäre letztes Jahr um ein Haar in den See gefallen und hatte keine Lust diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen.

„Meine große Schwester hat erzählt, wir würden mit Kutschen nach oben gefahren", beruhigte Melissa sie. „Am besten wir folgen einfach den anderen."

Die vier schlossen sich dem Strom der Hogwarts-Schüler an, die den Bahnsteig in Richtung eines kleinen unebenen Pfades verließen.

Diane musterte die wartenden Postkutschen kritisch.

„Na, ich bin mir ja nicht sicher, ob das eine Verbesserung ist. Diese Gefährte sehen nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend aus."

„Immer hast du was zu meckern", sagte Melissa kopfschüttelnd. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du an diesen Kutschen auszusetzen hast."

„Oh, da wäre mehreres. Vor allem, dass diese Dinger anscheinend keine Pferde vorgespannt haben."

„Und das stört dich? Haben die Muggel denn nicht auch solche pferdelosen Kutschen, diese – wie heißen die Dinger noch gleich?", fragte Melissa in die Runde.

„Autos", half Dorothy weiter.

„Genau, Autos! Wo liegt also dein Problem?"

„Autos sind – na eben Autos."

„Also das ist wirklich überzeugend!"

„Bääh!"

„Wollt ihr hier noch weiterdebattieren oder endlich einsteigen?", fragte Alexa ungeduldig. „Mir wird hier langsam kalt und außerdem habe ich Hunger."

In der Kutsche fand Diane ihre Erwartungen bestätigt, es roch leicht modrig und nach Tier. Da war die Fahrt im väterlichen Auto schon angenehmer gewesen – allerdings war dort die Gesellschaft mies gewesen. Hier gab es wenigstens was zu lachen (Alexa hatte über die Ferien die neuesten Snape/McGonagall-Witze von ihrem Cousin Clement gehört und gab sie nun freudig zum besten: „Also, Snape, McGonagall und ein Flubberwurm sind auf eine Gartenparty eingeladen...").

o-o

Als die vier endlich am Slytherin-Tisch Platz genommen hatten, nutzte Diane die Gelegenheit um weiter zu meckern.

„Ist dieses lange Vorspiel wirklich nötig, ich will jetzt auch endlich was anständiges zu essen haben..."

„Geht das schon wieder los", stöhnte Dorothy.

„Was soll ich tun? Meckern ist mein Lebensinhalt."

„Toller Lebensinhalt!"

„Schaut mal hoch zum Lehrertisch, fällt euch was auf?", fragte Melissa plötzlich.

Die drei anderen folgten ihren Blicken.

„Snape fehlt", stellte Dorothy fachkundig fest. „Wo der wohl steckt?"

„Vielleicht bei den Erstklässlern?", vermutete Alexa.

„Nee, das ist McGonagalls Job."

„Vielleicht hat er sich ja verspätet?"

„Snape? Der doch nicht und schon gar nicht vor der ganzen Schule!"

„Vielleicht ist er ja krank." Aus Alexas Stimme klang ein freudiger Unterton. „Also ich hätte da kein Problem damit."

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Diane zu.

Die Mädchen waren noch zu keiner befriedigenden Antwort gekommen, als die große Tür aufschwang und die neuen Erstklässler, angeführt von Professor McGonagall, die Halle betraten.

„Bin ich froh, dass ich das hinter mir habe", wisperte Dorothy. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich in Hufflepuff lande."

„Gryffindor wäre schlimmer gewesen", meinte Alexa.

„Psst, der Hut singt gleich", wurden sie von Lauren-Amy Gray, der neuen Vertrauensschülerin zurecht gewiesen.

Tatsächlich waren vorne mittlerweile alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Der Hut begann zu singen:

„_Wer seid ihr und wo kommt ihr her?_

_Ich werde es erfahren._

_Wer seid ihr und was passt zu euch?_

_Ich werde es euch sagen._

_Die Klugen gehen nach Ravenclaw,_

_die Mutigen nach Gryffindor,_

_nach Hufflepuff die Freundlich und Geduld'gen geh'n,_

_während in Slytherin wir die list'gen Freunde sehn._

_Wer seid ihr und wo geht ihr hin?_

_Das bleibt mir verborgen._

_Ich helfe euch auf eurem Weg,_

_den Rest müsst ihr besorgen._

_Den ersten Schritt müsst ihr nun tun,_

_lasst mich auf eurem Kopfe ruh'n,_

_Auf dass ich euch erkennen kann,_

_Wer ihr seid, das weiß ich dann._

_Was euch passt, das wird erkannt_

_Und euch wird euer Haus genannt."_

„Das war aber kurz", stellte Diane fest.

„Wahrscheinlich sind ihm bei 1000 Liedern die Reime ausgegangen", vermutete Alexa. „Ist eigentlich schon genial, wie er für jedes Jahr ein Neues macht. So viel muss einem erst mal einfallen."

„Andererseits hat er immer ein ganzes Jahr dazu Zeit. Also ich würde da bestimmt was Besseres hinbekommen", bemerkte Dorothy.

„Aha, und was?"

„Keine Ahnung, so schnell bin ich auch wieder nicht."

„Siehste."

„Gar nichts siehste, gib mir etwas Zeit und ich..."

„Hey Alexa", unterbrach Melissa die Diskussion unsanft, „dieser ‚Filch, Michael', der da eben Ravenclaw geschickt worden ist, ist der mit dir verwandt?"

„Hmm, ja. Er ist mein Bruder", stieß Alexa unwillig hervor.

„Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass du einen Bruder hast, der dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommt. Warum hast du uns nie von ihm erzählt?"

„Wir reden nicht gerne über ihn. Er ist kein ordentlicher Filch", brummte Alexa.

„Aber, warum?", fragte Melissa neugierig. „Er sieht doch eigentlich ganz nett aus."

„Das ist Täuschung, er ist ein Bücherwurm, ein Streber und bildet sich sogar noch was darauf ein. Ständig gibt er damit an, dass er Mitglied der NAG ist." Alexa spuckte den letzten Satz förmlich aus.

„Der NAG?"

Sowohl Melissa als auch Diane sahen Alexa fragend an, doch die schien das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen zu wollen. Sie starrte stur nach vorne. Also sprang Dorothy in die Bresche.

„NAG", dozierte sie, „ist die Abkürzung für Nationale Arithmantikgesellschaft, eine Vereinigung von Hexen und Zauberern, die sich der Forschung und Förderung der Arithmantik verschrieben haben, die derzeitige Vorsitzende ist Dr. Hermine Granger-Weasley. Um Mitglied zu werden braucht man ein O in den UTZ-Prüfungen oder man muss eine Aufnahmeprüfung machen, aber die ist sehr schwierig, wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt."

„Und dein Bruder hat das geschafft? Das ist doch toll. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr nicht superstolz auf ihn seid. Also meine Eltern wären es bestimmt", Melissa konnte das Verhalten der Filchs nicht fassen.

„Ja, und?", sagte Alexa pampig. „Wir sind der Meinung, er sollte lieber was anständiges mit seiner Zeit anfangen, Quidditch spielen oder so, was halt ein ordentlicher Junge macht und nicht diesen Arithmantik-Quatsch. Aber daran ist nur Großonkel Jockel schuld. Der hat bei seiner Altpapiersammlung so ein blödes Arithmanik-Buch gefunden und es Michael gegeben. Dass der jetzt auch noch nach Ravenclaw kommt, wird meinen Eltern den Rest geben, ist ja fast so schlimm wie Gryffindor. Die Filchs gehen schon seit Generationen entweder nach Slytherin oder nach Hufflepuff. Aber das passt zu dem eingebildeten Idioten, dass er zu den aufgeblasenen Ravenclaws geht. Wahrscheinlich freut er sich auch noch, dass er nun zu diesen Streberlingen gehört!"

„Hey, pass auf was du sagst! Meine große Schwester ist auch in Ravenclaw und sie ist überhaupt nicht aufgeblasen und erst recht kein Streberling", fuhr Melissa hoch. „Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst hat sie uns letztes Jahr sehr geholfen!"

„Aber Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel", grinste Diane.

Leider häuften sich an diesem Abend die Unterbrechungen, denn auch das diese durchaus lebhafte und interessante Diskussion über den Charakter der Ravenclaws im Allgemeinen und Melissas Schwester im Besonderen konnten die vier nicht weiterverfolgen, da mittlerweile die Auswahlzeremonie abgeschlossen war und Professor Dumbledore sich zu seiner Begrüßungsansprache erhoben hatte.

„Willkommen!", rief er strahlend in die Runde. „Willkommen zu einem neuen wundervollen Jahr in Hogwarts. Meine Kollegen und ich freuen uns schon darauf, eure über die Ferien entleerten Gehirne wieder mit neuem, herrlichen Wissensschätzen zu füllen, euch den Geist von Kameradschaft und Fairness nahe zu bringen" (Warum hatte Diane nur das Gefühl, dass Professor Dumbledore sie bei diesen Worten ins Visier nahm? Musste wohl eine Täuschung sein.) „und euch auf eurem Weg hervorragende Hexen und Zauberern zu werden helfen zu können.

Bevor ich euch nun aber noch länger mit meiner Ansprache ermüde – ja, ich weiß, ihr wollt das alles nicht hören und seid eigentlich nur noch hier, weil ihr aufs Essen wartet", sagte Professor Dumbledore augenzwinkernd. „ – gibt es wie jedes Jahr ein paar Ankündigungen. Wie ihr vielleicht schon festgestellt habt, ist Professor Lupin wieder da und wird ab sofort wieder in seiner alten Funktion unterrichten."

Diane bemerkte erst jetzt den unauffälligen älteren Mann, der an einem Ende des Lehrertisches saß und nun mit warmen Applaus begrüßt wurde (okay, von Seiten der Slytherins nicht ganz so warm, aber die waren ja nie zufrieden). Sie begutachtete ihn abschätzig. Dieser Mann sollte also ihren Cousin Harry als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste ersetzen? (Diane übersah geflissentlich, dass es Harry gewesen war, der Professor Lupin vertreten hatte.) Na ja, wenigstens sah der Kerl so aus, als ob man ihn leicht übers Ohr hauen konnte.

„Vielleicht haben einige von euch die Abwesenheit von Professor Snape bemerkt", fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort. Seine Stimme war auf einmal ernst geworden. „Leider hatte Professor Snape gestern einen ernsten Unfall im Zaubertrankkerker. Aber keine Sorge, Madam Pomfrey hat mir versichert, dass er schon in ein, zwei Wochen wieder auf den Beinen sein wird." Besorgt hatte kein einziger Schüler ausgesehen, doch nun zeigte sich so etwas wie Enttäuschung in einigen Gesichtern. „Und auch um euren Unterricht in der Zwischenzeit müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen, wir werden für angemessene Vertretung sorgen." Jetzt sah die ganze Schule definitiv enttäuscht aus, Professor Dumbledore hingegen strahle in die Menge. „Und nun wollen wir die Hauselfen – und euch – nicht länger warten lassen. Möge das Festmahl beginnen!"

Mit einem Schlag waren die Tische mit den leckersten Speisen gefüllt. Diane ließ ihren Blick gierig über das Angebot schweifen, sie konnte sich kaum entscheiden womit sie anfangen wollte.

„Na, endlich hat sie mal nichts zu meckern", kommentierte Alexa mit einem boshaften Seitenblick auf Diane.

Die konterte: „Oh, doch! Wenn die Hauselfen nicht so verschwenderisch wären, hätte ich jetzt kein Problem, mich zu entscheiden womit ich anfangen soll. Aber hier sind ja alle so maßlos!"

Die anderen schauten sich kurz an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Tja, da kann ich dir nicht widersprechen", sagte Melissa und bemühte sich um einen ernsten Tonfall, „das ist wirklich unverantwortlich von diesen Hauselfen."

„Sag ich doch!", mampfte Diane hinter ihrem ersten Bissen hervor (sie hatte sich für Rindertalgpudding und Kartoffeln entschieden).

In den nächsten Minuten erstarb jede Konversation, weil alle damit beschäftigt waren, sich durch das reichhaltige Angebot zu essen.

Schließlich legte auch Diane ihren Löffel weg.

„Noch ein bisschen Kuchen und ich platze."

„Aber bitte nicht hier. Ich habe keine Lust, den Dreck von meinem Umhang zu putzen", kommentierte Melissa ungerührt. „Oder meinst du, man bekommt das mit _Meister Obiwans Waschmittel gegen böse Verunreinigungen _wieder raus?", fragte sie an Alexa gewandt.

Die bewegte abwägend den Kopf hin und her. „_Meister Obiwans _schafft zwar viel, aber das? Ich glaube eher nicht..."

„Ihr seid doof!" Diane versuchte zwar beleidigt zu wirken, doch heute schaffte sie das einfach nicht, dafür fühlte sie sich viel zu wohl und gesättigt.

Mittlerweile war Professor Dumbledore wieder aufgestanden.

„Nun nachdem ihr alle gegessen habt, noch ein paar letzte Ankündigungen. Ich weiß, ich langweile euch damit, weil sie immer wieder dieselben sind. Aber anderseits scheinen wenigstens einige von euch sie immer wieder zu vergessen. Die Betreffenden wird es vielleicht erstaunen zu hören, dass der Verbotene Wald immer noch verboten ist! Ich möchte daher diejenigen, denen ihr Leben lieb ist bitten, vom Betreten des Waldes Abstand zu nehmen!

Bei Mr. Filch ist ein Liste mit Gegenständen einzusehen, die hier in der Schule verboten sind. Mr. Filch hat mich gebeten darauf hinzuweisen, dass alle Produkte der Firma _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ ausnahmslos vom Schulgelände verbannt sind. Des Weiteren ist das Zaubern in den Fluren und außerhalb des Unterrichts untersagt.

Die Auswahl für die Quidditch-Mannschaften findet nächste Woche statt. Interessierte sollen sich bei Madam Hooch melden.

So, das war's auch schon für diesen Abend. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch das alles merken. Nun singen wir noch die Schulhymne und dann ab ins Bett."

Diesmal fand Diane das Absingen der Schulhymne nicht ganz so lächerlich wie im ersten Jahr, obwohl sie eine einheitliche Melodie immer noch bevorzugt hätte.

Auf den Weg zu den Kerkern bemerkte Melissa: „Ich überlege mir, ob ich mich für unsere Quidditch-Mannschaft melden soll. Nach dem Desaster vom letzten Jahr ist ja keiner mehr da, ich denke, ich hätte gute Chancen. Habt ihr nicht auch Lust?"

„Spinnst du?"

„Nie im Leben!"

Dorothy und Diane waren sich in ihrer ablehnenden Haltung was Quidditch anging einig.

„Wir werden dich anfeuern, das muss reichen!"

Auch Alexa schüttelte den Kopf. „Quidditch macht zwar Spaß, aber Training bei Wind und Wetter muss nun auch nicht sein. Da kann ich mir ehrlich was besseres vorstellen."

Melissa zuckte mit den Achseln. „Na, dann halt nicht. Ich habe mich gefragt, was Snape wohl für einen Unfall hatte", bemerkte sie dann nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ja, das ist seltsam, nicht?", sagte Dorothy. „Der Mann ist eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet und der soll einfach so einen Unfall gehabt haben? Und was soll das überhaupt heißen ‚Professor Snape hatte einen ernsten Unfall'? Das ist doch sehr vage. Also ich denke, da stimmt was nicht!"

„Na und wenn schon?", gähnte Diane. „Das geht uns doch gar nichts an. Seien wir froh, dass wir ihn wenigstens für die nächste Woche los sind. Egal wer die Vertretung ist, es kann nur besser werden!"

„Meinst du?", fragte Melissa zweifelnd.

„Auf jeden Fall!"

* * *

**AN:**

Okay, ich habe mich nicht beherrschen können und HP 6 nun doch gelesen (Der Geist ist willig, aber das Fleisch ist schwach). Ab jetzt spielen meine Diane Dursley Geschichten also in einem AU. Ich werde nur solche Entwicklungen von HP 6 miteinbeziehen, die zu den bisherigen Geschehnissen in „Happily ever after" und „Potion Master" passen.

**Katharina-B:** Die "Schrecklichen Vier" ist ja eine gemeine Bezeichnung für meine leiben, netten Mädchen ;-)

**Zutzi alias Susi: **Vielleicht haben Mütter nicht immer einen besseren Draht zu ihren Kindern, aber Vernon Dursley war ja fast nie da, als Diane klein war. Als ordentlicher Familienvater und Ernährer war er schön brav in der Arbeit.

Ob aus Diane und Malfoy was wird? Wer kann das jetzt schon sagen, die beiden sind doch erst 12 ;-)

**Tamira: **Also ich mochte Nelixxa, obwohl ich im ersten Moment doch Probleme hatte, zu verstehen, von wem du redest ;-)

Mit St. Mary Mead liegst du goldrichtig. Schön, dass dir das aufgefallen ist!


	5. Die Vertretung

**Kapitel 4 – Die Vertretung**

„Das neue Schuljahr fängt ja genauso schlimm an wie das alte", stöhnte Melissa nach einem Blick auf ihren neuen Stundenplan.

„Wieso?", mampfte Diane hinter einem Nutellabrötchen hervor.

„Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors."

„Och, nö..."

Die Mädchen verzogen die Gesichter.

„Und wie geht es weiter?", erkundigte sich Alexa.

„Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder mit den Gryffindors."

„Würg, irgendjemand scheint es wirklich schlecht mit uns zu meinen", meinte Alexa.

„Vielleicht ist es ja eine Verschwörung um uns nieder zu machen?", überlegte Diane. „Könnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen."

„Aha, und wer soll dahinter stecken?", fragte Melissa amüsiert.

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich der Orden des Phoenix."

„Ja, klar!" Melissa waren ihre Zweifel deutlich anzuhören.

„Warum? Es heißt doch, die Kerle könnten alles!"

„Der legendäre Ruf des Phoenixordens ist auf seine Beteiligung am Sturz von ihr-wisst-schon-wem zurückzuführen", dozierte Dorothy. „Eine Einmischung des Ordens in die Belange der Schule halte ich für äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dafür geben die sich doch nicht her!"

„Warum nicht? Nach zwölf Jahren ist ihnen die Jagd auf Todesser wahrscheinlich langweilig geworden – es gibt ja auch nicht mehr so viele", widersprach Diane nur um ihre Freundinnen zu ärgern. „Da ist es doch logisch, wenn sie sich ein neues Betätigungsfeld suchen. Und soweit ich weiß, haben die meisten dieser Typen sowieso eine Abneigung gegen Slytherin!"

Melissa verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist unmöglich, als ob Professor Dumbledore so etwas zulassen würde. Ich frage mich, wie du immer auf so abstruse Ideen kommst."

Diane zuckte mit den Schultern. „Angeborenes Talent, nehme ich mal an. Aber letztes Jahr haben dir meine Ideen durchaus gefallen, oder nicht?"

„Die meisten schon."

„Aha, und welche nicht?", fragte Diane herausfordernd.

„Nun da war zum Beispiel..."

Leider sollte sie die Antwort nicht erfahren, denn nun war Napoleon Malfoy an die Gruppe herangetreten.

„Ich nehme an, die Damen sind sich zu gut, um im Zaubertrankunterricht zu erscheinen", bemerkte er süffisant.

Dorothy schaute auf die Uhr und fuhr entsetzt hoch. „Oh Merlin. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, kommen wir noch zu spät."

Hastig packten die Mädchen ihre Sachen zusammen und folgten Malfoy in Richtung der Kerker.

„Ich frage mich, warum er uns gewarnt hat", japste Dorothy auf der Treppe. „Das passt so gar nicht zu ihm."

„Vielleicht wollte er nett sein", überlegte Diane.

„Du träumst wohl!" Melissa schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich glaube eher, er hat uns gewarnt, damit Slytherin keine Punkte abgezogen bekommt. Schließlich haben wir heute ja einen Vertretungslehrer. Ich frage mich, wer das wohl ist."

o-o

„Ach du meine Sch..., wie schaut es denn hier aus?" Diane war wie angewurzelt in der Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer stehen geblieben. „Davon kriegt man ja Augenkrebs."

In der Tat war das Klassenzimmer neu dekoriert worden. Vom alten Kerker war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Die muffigen Wände waren durch schwere fliederfarbene Vorhänge verdeckt, den Boden zierte ein goldfarbener Teppichboden. Die Arbeitstische waren mit farblich passenden Tischdecken versehen und die Hocker zierten dicke Kissen mit goldenen Quasten. Die Gläser mit den eingelegten Tieren waren rosa und blau gemusterten Tassen gewichen und die rußigen Fackeln durch blinkende Kandelaber ersetzt.

„Snape bekommt einen Anfall, wenn er das sieht", bemerkte Melissa mit einem leichten Anflug von Schadenfreude, als sie am letzten Tisch Platz nahmen. „Es sieht einfach unmöglich aus!"

„Vom praktischen Aspekt ganz zu schweigen", stellte Dorothy fest. „Eine Stunde Zaubertränke und das alles ist doch total ruiniert."

„Na, und? Das ist doch kein Problem, kann man ja wieder ganz zaubern. Meine Mutter macht das auch ständig, wenn Clement mal wieder zu Besuch ist – vor allem seit er diesen Zaubertrank-Baukasten zum Geburtstag bekommen hat, er versucht jetzt ständig Stinkbomben herzustellen, das gibt jedes Mal eine riesen Sauerei", erzählte Alexa. „Und diese Kissen sind eine echte Verbesserung! Obwohl, so ein richtig bequemer Sessel hätte natürlich auch was."

„Ich frage mich, wo die Vertretung bleibt", sagte Diane. „Da haben wir uns so abgehetzt und dann kommt ewig keiner."

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Kerkertür und herein wehte eine dünne Gestalt. Die Frau war in ein fließendes Gewand aus fliederfarbener Seide gehüllt, das über und über mit goldenen Stickereien verziert war. Auf dem Kopf trug sie einen farblich passenden Turban mit einer großen goldenen Feder. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise passte auch die dicke Brille zu dem Ensemble und verlieh der Lehrerin das Aussehen eines riesenhaften Insekts.

„Wirklich schick", kommentierte Dorothy zynisch.

„Und passend zur Einrichtung", pflichtete Melissa ihr bei.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe." Die Stimme der Vertretungslehrerin war weich und irgendwie geheimnisvoll. „Die meisten von Ihnen werden mich nicht kennen, obwohl ich schon seit langen Jahren an dieser Schule lehre, doch ich bevorzuge die Zurückgezogenheit und zeige mich nur selten in den unteren Gemächern."

„Hat sie tatsächlich Gemächer gesagt?", prustete Melissa leise. Die Lehrerin schenkte ihr einen milden Blick, sprach aber unberührt weiter.

„Mein Name ist Sybill Trelawney und ich lehre normalerweise die große Kunst und Wissenschaft der Wahrsage, der Entneblung von Vergangenheit und Zukunft, der Vorhersage des Unvorhersagbaren.

Doch nun – nach diesem großen Unglück – kann ich mich den Bedürfnissen der Welt nicht verschließen und habe Professor Dumbledore angeboten den armen Kollegen Snape zu vertreten.

Natürlich wusste ich schon lange, dass es geschehen würde und hatte Zeit mich vorzubereiten."

„Und warum hat sie ihn nicht gewarnt? Dumme Schnepfe!" Melissa hatte sich bereits ihre Meinung über die neue Lehrerin gebildet.

„Was für ein großes Unglück sie wohl meint?", überlegte Dorothy leise. „Also ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich finde die Sache ziemlich undurchsichtig."

Die anderen nickten.

Professor Trelawney war nun endgültig auf die wispernde Gruppe aufmerksam geworden. „Haben Sie ein Problem, meine Lieben?"

Diane packte die Chance beim Schopf. „Wir machen uns Sorgen um Professor Snape. Wir fragen uns, was ihm passiert ist und wann es ihm wieder besser geht."

„Ach meine lieben Kinder, natürlich machen Sie sich Sorgen." Professor Trelawney floss fast über vor Mitgefühl. „Aber leider kann ich Ihnen darüber nichts genaues sagen."

„Aber Sie sind doch so eine große Seherin", sagte Diane mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. „_Sie_ wissen doch bestimmt haargenau Beschied."

Professor Trelawney rutschte etwas unruhig hinter ihrem Katheter hin und her. „Natürlich weiß ich genau Bescheid!", erklärte sie nach einem kurzen Moment der Meditation. „Aber ich bin gebeten worden, meine Informationen diskret zu behandeln. Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben dafür Verständnis". Die Gesichter der Mädchen sagten das genaue Gegenteil. „Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass Professor Snape beim Brauen eines hochkomplizierten Trankes einen Unfall hatte und Ihnen versichern, dass es ihm bald besser geht!"

„Vielen Dank, da sind wir ja schon erleichtert", sagte Diane überschwänglich. „Wissen Sie ob wir Professor Snape einmal besuchen dürfen?"

Die restliche Klasse tauschte fassungslose Blicke aus. Seit wann interessierte sich Diane Dursley für einen ihrer Mitmenschen? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet für Professor Snape?

„Das wird wohl nicht gehen – ich meine, da müssen Sie Madame Pomfrey fragen. Und nun sollten wir endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen", sagte Professor Trelawney auf einmal fest. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie vom Thema Severus Snape nun genug hatte. „Ich möchte heute mit Ihnen einen Trank durchnehmen, der nicht in Ihrem Lehrplan vorgesehen ist, den ich aber für äußerst wichtig halte: Tee!"

„Tee?" Napoleon Malfoy hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich zu melden. „Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten? Tee machen unsere Hauselfen, oder man zaubert sich meinetwegen auch einen, aber man muss das garantiert nicht in der Schule lernen."

Professor Trelawney schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick. „Mein lieber Junge, ich halte diese Frage Ihrer Jugend und Unerfahrenheit zu Gute. Perfekt zubereiteter Tee ist die Grundlage jeder Wahrsagekunst. In dieser wichtigen Angelegenheit können Sie nicht auf Hauselfen vertrauen und auf keinen Fall können sie gezauberten Tee verwenden – der hat schließlich keine Teeblätter! Wenn Sie so alt wären wie ich, wüssten Sie wie viel Unheil hätte vermieden werden können, wenn Hexen und Zauberer auf die Zubereitung des Tees mehr Sorgfalt verwendet hätten. Da war zum Beispiel der Fall von Ebenezar Scrooge, der all sein Geld auf die _Fansburgh Flames _gesetzt hatte und dabei haben die _Lansburgh Lames _die Quidditch-Saison 1956 gewonnen.

Aber nun sollten wir wirklich beginnen."

Professor Trelawney wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und auf der Tafel erschien eine Anleitung zum Teekochen. Nach einem zweiten Wink mit dem Zauberstab erschien auf jedem Tisch neben dem Kessel eine Teekanne und Tee.

Die Klasse machte sich an die Arbeit und Professor Trelawney wanderte durch das Zimmer und gab den Schülern Anweisungen.

„Bedenken Sie bitte, dass das Wasser eiskalt sein muss, bevor Sie es zum kochen bringen, nur so erhalten sie kristallklare Ergebnisse. Achten Sie darauf, dass sie möglichst kalkfreies Wasser verwenden. Kalk kann die Sicht trüben. Im Notfall dürfen Sie einen Anti-Kalk-Zauber anwenden. Und die Teekanne sollten sie jetzt schon vorwärmen! Das Wasser nicht zu lange kochen lassen, sonst verliert es an Energie und das wollen wir doch nicht oder?

Mr. – wie heißen Sie eigentlich? – Malfoy, legen Sie sofort den Zauberstab weg, das Wasser muss sich langsam über dem Feuer erwärmen, Abkürzungen sind nicht zulässig, noch einmal so eine Aktion und ich ziehe Ihnen fünf Punkte ab! Allerdings werden sie heute sowieso noch 15 Punkte für Ihr Haus verlieren."

Napoleon Malfoy schnappte entrüstet nach Luft und wollte schon protestieren, als ihm einfiel, dass er genau durch diese Aktion Professor Trelawneys Vorhersage wahrmachen könnte.

Langsam erfüllte ein angenehmer Teeduft den ganzen Raum. Professor Trelawney zeigte sich mit den Ergebnissen hochzufrieden.

„Exzellent, wirklich exzellent! Ich sehe schon, ein Großteil von Ihnen hat wirklich Talent für die Wahrsagerei. Ich freue mich, Sie im nächsten Jahr zu sehen. Und wo wir jetzt schon einmal den Tee haben und auch noch genügend Zeit, können wir ja schon einmal eine erste Einheit im Wahrsagen einschieben. Holen Sie sich doch bitte jeder eine Tasse aus dem Regal."

Während Sie die Tassen holten, raunte Melissa Diane zu: „Das ist doch einfach nur eine riesengroße Werbeveranstaltung für ihr Fach, die will dass wir nächstes Jahr Wahrsagen wählen. Aber eines sage ich dir: Nicht mit mir!"

Auch Dorothy war unzufrieden: „Wir haben heute doch gar nichts gelernt!", moserte sie als sie den anderen Tee einschenkte. „Diese Stunde ist doch die reinste Zeitverschwendung."

„Hört, hört, wer hat sich gestern beschwert, dass ich zuviel meckere?", grinste Diane. „Also ich finde diese Stunde klasse", sprang Alexa ihr bei. „Das war der beste Zaubertrankunterricht aller Zeiten."

„Außerdem haben wir gelernt, wie man guten Tee macht", bemerkte Diane an Dorothy gewandt nachdem sie den ersten Schluck genommen hatte. „Das ist doch auch was!"

„Trinken Sie jetzt bitte Ihren Tee, bis nur noch die Blätter übrig bleiben. Dann schwenken Sie die Tasse drei Mal mit der linken Hand und stürzen die Tasse dann auf den Unterteller", sagte Professor Trelawney nun über die Klasse hinweg. „Ich habe Ihnen hier ein paar Exemplare von _Entnebelung der Zukunft,_ dem Standartwerk der Wahrsagekunst, mitgebracht. So können Sie versuchen, eine erste Deutung zu machen. Ja, meine Liebe?" Diane hatte sich gemeldet.

„Professor Trelawney, ich habe mich gerade gefragt welche Teesorte Sie wohl verwenden. Sicherlich ist nicht jede gleichgut geeignet."

„Oh, gut mitgedacht mein liebes Kind. Tatsächlich verwende ich immer eine ganz bestimmte Mischung, die ich eigens anfertigen lasse. Mit ihr habe ich nur die besten Erfahrungen gemacht. Aber an sich können Sie jede Sorte Schwarztee verwenden."

Als Professor Trelawney wieder durch das Klassenzimmer wanderte um den Schülern bei der Deutung der Zukunft behilflich zu sein, zischte Melissa Diane leise zu: „Was sollte denn das? Willst du dich bei der ollen Trelawney einschleimen?"

„Du hast es erfasst", grinste Diane. „Ich glaube, das ist eine Lehrerin, die mir liegt."

„Du willst nächstes Jahr tatsächlich zu dieser Schreckschraube gehen?",

„Aber sicher!"

„Na, du musst es ja wissen." Melissa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber sag mal, was hast du denn da in deiner Untertasse, sieht irgendwie wie eine tote Maus aus."

„Tote Maus? Du hast vielleicht eine Fantasie!"

„Na, was soll das denn sonst sein?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Schlag doch einfach mal in dem Buch nach, welches Symbol etwas verheißt, das dir gefällt, das ist es dann", schlug Dorothy vor.

Melissa lachte: „Wir sollen uns also unsere Zukunft aussuchen? So macht Wahrsagen Spaß!"

„Aber das geht doch nicht." Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wollte Alexa sich an die Regeln halten. „Wahrsagerei ist eine ernste Sache. Ihr habt doch gehört, was Professor Trelawney über diesen Ebenezar Scrooge gesagt hat. Und meine Mum meint, dass dieses Buch ganz phantastisch ist. Ich will meine Zukunft schon ernsthaft wissen."

„Was hast du denn?", erkundigte Dorothy sich freundlich.

„Ein Schmetterling – glaube ich zumindest."

Dorothy schlug ihr Exemplar von _Entnebelung der Zukunft_ auf und tat, als ob sie draus vorlesen würde.

„Schmetterling, Schmetterling – ach hier ist er ja." Dorothys Zeigefinger blieb an einer willkürlichen Stelle stehen. „Also Alexa, der Schmetterling bedeutet, dass du ungewöhnlich eitel und flatterhaft bist."

„Das steht da?" Alexa war entsetzt.

„Das steht da", bestätigte Dorothy ernst. „Tut mir leid."

„Aber das stimmt ja gar nicht", begehrte Alexa auf.

„Aber wenn es in diesem Buch steht muss es doch stimmen – hast du selbst gesagt!"

„Da wusste ich ja noch nicht, wie bescheuert dieses Ding ist."

„Also ich habe eine Sonne und eine Eichel. Das bedeutet, dass ich glücklich und reich sein werde!", verkündete Diane, nachdem sie die ihr genehmste Interpretation ihrer Teeblätter endlich gefunden hatte. „Was hast du, Melissa?"

„Keine Ahnung, erinnert mich irgendwie an eine Zickzacklinie."

„Also ich sehe einen zerbrochenen Besen", erklärte Diane feierlich. „Bist du sicher, dass du Quidditch spielen willst?"

„Ganz sicher!"

„Was Pumpkin-Head will Quidditch spielen. Ich glaub's ja nicht", ließ sich hinter ihnen die ölige Stimme von Napoleon Malfoy vernehmen.

„Glaub's ruhig. Es sind schließlich nicht alle solche Versager wie du, die keine Chance auf einen Platz in der Mannschaft haben, wenn sie ihr Daddy nicht reinkaufen kann", giftete Melissa zurück.

„Du wagst es, mich einen Versager zu nennen?" Napoleon zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich habe zuhause gelernt, immer die Wahrheit zu sagen", sagte Melissa zuckersüß.

„Wollen wir nicht mal für Malfoy einen Blick in die Zukunft wagen", bemerkte Diane plötzlich und nahm dem überraschten Napoleon die Teetasse aus der Hand.

„Hey, da sind ja gar keine Blätter drin", stellte Alexa verdutzt fest. „Was soll denn das heißen?"

„Das heißt", sagte Diane mit Grabesstimme, „dass Napoleon Malfoy keine Zukunft hat. Tut mir leid Kumpel!"

Mit großer Geste reichte sie ihm die Tasse zurück.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_Tut mir leid, dass ihr warten musstet, aber mittlerweile geht meine Prüfungsvorbereitung in die heiße Phase (nächste Woche ist die erste Prüfung – ich will nicht!)._

_Um hier einigen Gerüchten vorzubeugen: Nein, dies ist kein verdeckter PISA-Test über die Fernseh- und Belletristikkenntnisse der Fanfictionleser. Ich nehme nur einfach gerne Namen, zu denen ich einen „persönlichen Bezug" habe (Yvonne Fry aus „Happily ever after" war übrigens meine Intimfeindin aus der Grundschule...)._

_**Kathrarina-B** und **Tamira**: Mit euren Vermutungen langt ihr goldrichtig, sowohl aus Lauren-Amy (ich kann beide nicht leiden) und Meister Obiwan (den mag ich allerdings) angeht._

_**Kathrarina-B:** Stimmt, du hast recht, die vier brauchen einen neuen Namen. AG-AG ist ja mittlerweile überholt._

_**Tamira:** Du wirst Michael Filch bestimmt wiedersehen. Und was Remus und Tonks angeht, muss ich mir noch überlegen, wie ich damit umgehe, diese Entwicklung hatte ich auf keinen Fall vorhergesehen._

_**Zutzi alias Susi:** Tut mir leid, dass dich dieses Kapitel in Bezug auf unseren werten Tränkemeister immer noch nicht schlauer gemacht hat. Aber spätestens wenn die Geschichte vorbei ist wirst du alles wissen, versprochen!_

_**Silke Riddle:** Hiermit schreibe ich einen Contest um die beste Weiterführung des Flubberwurm-Witzes aus! Übrigens habe ich Augen nicht verdreht, ich habe mich gefreut!_

_**AlyannaCat:** Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Und ich verspreche, dass es früher oder später Antworten auf alle deine Fragen geben wird! Meine Diplomarbeit ist eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen, die Note bekomme ich aber erst im August. Ich bin für eine 1,0, aber ob das mein Professor auch so sieht?_


	6. Die Kneifende Kaktee

**Kapitel 5 – Die Kneifende Kaktee**

„Ich verstehe das nicht, wie konnte Dumbledore diese, diese _Tussi_ zur Vertreterin von Professor Snape machen?", schimpfte Melissa auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. „Diese Stunde war doch einfach eine Zumutung!"

„Und ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich dermaßen aufregst", sagte Diane kopfschüttelnd. „Selbst wenn die Stunde fachlich wirklich nicht so prickelnd war..."

„Oh, das gibst also sogar _du_ zu!", sagte Melissa immer noch aufgebracht.

Diane ließ sich ausnahmsweise nicht beeindrucken. „Selbst wenn die Stunde nicht so prickelnd war, war sie doch vom menschlichen her einfach netter als die Standard-Zaubertrankstunde, oder nicht?"

Melissa grummelte ungehalten.

„Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore eine große Wahl hatte", mischte sich nun Dorothy ein. „Schließlich musste er ganz schnell einen Ersatz für Snape finden und da kam ihm die olle Trewlaney wahrscheinlich gerade recht. Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß, dass ihr Unterricht nicht so berauschend sein kann, aber wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach eine Aufsicht haben."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er schnell einen Ersatz für Snape brauchte? Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, wann dieser seltsame Unfall gewesen sein soll", brummte Melissa, jetzt allerdings schon wieder halbwegs versöhnt.

„Meine Mutter wusste noch nichts davon und glaub mir, wenn das nicht vor ganz kurzer Zeit passiert wäre, hätte sie etwas gewusst. Sie ist zwar keine Reporterin mehr, aber ihr entgeht trotzdem nichts."

„Hmpf, das ist ein Argument", gab Melissa widerwillig zu.

o-o

In der Kräuterkundestunde teilten sich die vier wie immer einen Arbeitstisch. Vor ihnen stand ein großer Kaktus mit vier herrlichen Blüten.

„Ich frage mich, was das wohl ist. Sieht irgendwie langweilig aus." Alexa begutachtete den Kaktus abschätzig.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann ist das eine Kneifende Kaktee", bemerkte Dorothy überlegen.

„Hört sich irgendwie harmlos an. Ich dachte, wir kommen nun zu den _wirklich_ spannenden Sachen", sagte Melissa enttäuscht.

„Also ich fand die Pflanzen vom letzten Jahr sehr nett", entgegnete Dorothy. „Da konnte man sich wenigstens sicher sein, all seine Gliedmaßen zu behalten."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Diane argwöhnisch.

„Du wirst schon noch sehen."

Professor Herbicit war vor die Klasse getreten.

„Willkommen zurück", begrüßte er seine Schüler gut gelaunt. „Jetzt sind Sie also schon in der zweiten Klasse – und damit alt genug um sich auch mit gefährlicheren Pflanzen zu befassen. Heute werden wir den Samen der Kneifenden Kakteen ernten. Ich habe diese wunderschönen Exemplare von meiner verehrten Vorgängerin Professor Sprout aus ihrem Alterssitz in den Anden bekommen. Ihr Samen hat einige interessante Eigenschaften, je nach Art der Verarbeitung – aber darauf kommen wir nächste Stunde zu sprechen. Jetzt kommt erst einmal der interessante Teil: Die Ernte. Wie fast alle magischen Pflanzen hält auch die Kneifende Kaktee nicht viel von menschlicher Zuwendung. Wer von Ihnen weiß, was Sie machen müssen, wenn sie den Samen einer kneifen Kaktee ernten wollen? Mr. Rickman?"

Dorothy ließ beleidigt ihren Arm sinken. Warum hatte Professor Herbicit nicht sie, sondern diesen Ravenclaw aufgerufen?

„Zwei Personen sollten die Kaktee festhalten, einer sollte mit einem Pinsel die Unterseite der Blüten kitzeln, während der vierte die Samen aus den Kelchen holt."

„Sehr gut, Mr. Rickman, fünf Punkt für Ravenclaw! Dies ist das erste Mal, dass Sie mit einer gefährlicheren Pflanze arbeiten dürfen, seinen Sie deshalb besonders vorsichtig. Die Blütenblätter der Kneifenden Kaktee sind hart wie Stahl und bleiben nur solange geöffnet, wie Sie die Blüte kitzeln. Wenn also einer von Ihnen mit dem Kitzeln aufhört, solange der andere noch seine Finger in der Blüte hat, kann sich derjenige von seinen Fingern verabschieden." Professor Herbicit grinste, als er die entsetzten Blicke seiner Klasse sah, ein bisschen Dramatisierung konnte durchaus helfen, die Vorsicht seiner Schüler zu vergrößern. „Natürlich halten die Schutzhandschuhe schon ein bisschen was ab", setzte er dann noch leichthin hinzu.

Skeptisch beäugten die vier Mädchen die Pflanze auf ihrem Tisch.

„Sieht doch irgendwie ganz friedlich aus", sagte Alexa.

„Ja, jetzt!", erklärte Dorothy, während sie ihre Schutzhandschuhe überstreiften. „Aber das ändert sich, sobald wir an ihre Samen wollen. Also ich möchte da meine Finger nicht reinstecken. Ich habe da Sachen gelesen..."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir wechseln durch und jeder übernimmt eine Blüte", schlug Melissa zögerlich vor. „Ich glaube, das ist am fairsten."

„Und wer fängt an?", fragte Diane skeptisch.

„Ich," Man konnte Melissa deutlich ansehen, dass diese Entscheidung sie einige Überwindung gekostet hatte. „dann habe ich es wenigstens hinter mir."

„Okay, und wer kitzelt?", fragte Dorothy erleichtert. Sie hoffte immer noch darauf, dass in dieser Stunde irgendetwas geschehen würde, dass sie davor bewahren würde, ebenfalls Samen ernten zu müssen.

„Ich mach das", erklärte Alexa.

„Gut, dann halten wir zwei."

Dorothy nickte Diane zu. Beide Mädchen holten kurz Luft und packten die Kaktee dann an den beiden Armen. Das schien der Pflanze gar nicht zu gefallen. Sie begann sich zu wehren, die Arme zuckten und die beiden mussten ihre ganze Kraft aufwenden um sie zu halten. Die Blüten hatten sich mit der ersten Berührung augenblicklich geschlossen.

„Na los, mach schon", zischte Diane Alexa zu.

Die zückte jetzt den Pinsel und fuhr vorsichtig über die Unterseite einer Blüte. Sofort öffnete sich der Kelch und die Samen wurden sichtbar. Melissa arbeitete schnell und präzise, nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie alle Samen geerntet.

„So, das wär's. Ihr könnt aufhören."

Erleichtert ließen die anderen von der Kaktee ab.

„Man das ist eine Arbeit!" Diane wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Dieses Mal möchte ich kitzeln."

„Und wer hält?", fragte Alexa.

„Ich würde sagen, Melissa und ich", sagte Dorothy schnell. „Das halten war so anstrengend, ich habe noch ganz zittrige Hände. Ich würde vorschlagen, immer der, der gekitzelt hat, ist als nächstes mit dem Ausräumen dran."

Zum Glück schien den anderen nicht aufzufallen, dass Dorothy auf diese Art und Weise als letzte mit dem Ausräumen dran war. Sie selbst fand ihre Argumentation aber auch sehr gelungen.

„Also gut", sagte Alexa betont munter, „wird bestimmt ein Spaß."

Tatsächlich hatte sie nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit ihren Samen geerntet.

„So Diane, jetzt bist du dran."

Melissa und Alexa hielten den immer noch heftig protestierenden Kaktus fest, Dorothy kitzelte vorsichtig die vorletzte Blüte und Diane machte sich daran, den Samen zu ernten. Und auch dieses Mal wäre alles gut gegangen – wenn nicht die Gruppe von Napoleon Malfoy beschlossen hätte, eine kurze Pause einzulegen.

Vielleicht wollte Napoleon seine Freundlichkeit vom Morgen wieder ausgleichen, vielleicht wollte er sich auch für Dianes Voraussage bezüglich seiner Zukunft revanchieren, auf jeden Fall schlich er sich von hinten an Alexa heran und setzte ihr eine unschuldige, aber trotzdem ziemlich eklige und fette Spinne, die er an seinem Arbeitsplatz aufgelesen hatte, in den Nacken.

Alexa schrie entsetzt auf und machte einen Satz zurück – dafür musste sie natürlich die Kaktee loslassen, diese nutzte ihre neugewonnen Freiheit um Dorothy einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen, woraufhin die k.o. ging. Die Blüte – befreit vom lästigen Gekitzelt-werden – schnappte sofort zu, was wiederum Dianes Finger alles andere als gut tat. Diane schrie wie am Spieß, als große Mengen Blut aus ihrem Schutzhandschuh quollen.

Professor Herbicit war sofort zur Stelle. Der Lehrer war kreidebleich. Mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Zauber brachte er Dianes Blutung vorerst zum stehen.

„Ich bringe Sie sofort zur Krankenstation, die restliche Klasse wartet bitte vor dem Gewächshaus auf mich. Sobald ich wiederkomme, werde ich herausbekommen, wer hierfür verantwortlich ist und eins kann ich jetzt schon sagen: Derjenige kann sich auf einiges gefasst machen!"

o-o

Madam Pomfrey reagierte etwas ungehalten, als Professor Herbicit die beiden Pechvögel in der Krankenstation ablieferte. Grummelnd versorgte sie die beiden.

„Kann hier denn niemand mehr aufpassen? Warum scheint hier keiner zu verstehen, dass Zauberei kein Kinderspiel ist? Immer müssen alle diese gefährlichen Sachen machen – und ich darf sie dann wieder zusammenflicken."

„Tut mir leid, Poppy", sagte Professor Herbicit beschwichtigend. „Aber irgendwie müssen die Kinder ja den Umgang mit all diesen Dingen lernen und da passieren nun mal Unfälle."

„Wenn es wenigstens nur die Kinder wären", murrte die Krankenschwester und warf einen vielsagenden Blick in eine Ecke des Raumes, die durch einen Vorhang abgeteilt war. „Aber da gibt es ja noch ganz andere, die sich und ihre Mitmenschen aus reiner Eitelkeit in Gefahr bringen."

„Wie geht es ihm denn?", erkundigte sich Professor Herbicit mitfühlend. Diane und Dorothy spitzen die Ohren. Das schien ja interessant zu werden.

„Besser", sagte Madam Pomfrey kurz angebunden und machte damit alle Hoffnungen ihrer Patientinnen auf lohnende Informationen ein Ende. „So das wär's fürs erste, Diane. Dein Finger wird noch etwas brauchen bis er völlig verheilt ist. Außerdem solltest du das hier schlucken, das hilft den Blutverlust schnell wieder auszugleichen." Sie reichte Diane ein metallisch und säuerlich riechendes Gebräu. Diane verzog angewidert das Gesicht, schluckte es aber schicksalsergeben.

„Und du scheinst auch soweit in Ordnung zu sein, Dorothy", wandte sich Madam Pomfrey ihrer zweiten Patientin zu. „Ihr könnt beide in euer Zimmer gehen und euch etwas ausruhen, ich schreibe euch eine Entschuldigung für den Rest des Tages. Oh hallo, Minerva. Geh doch schon einmal in mein Büro, ich komme sofort."

Professor McGonagall, die gerade die Krankenstation betreten hatte, nickte den Anwesenden freundlich zu und verschwand im Büro der Krankenschwester.

Diane und Dorothy waren wie elektrisiert. Was hatte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin wohl mit Madam Pomfrey zu besprechen? Beiden fiel spontan nur ein Thema ein.

Unwillig folgten sie Professor Herbicit aus der Krankenstation. Kaum waren sie ein paar Schritte gegangen, sagte Diane laut: „Oh Mist, ich habe meinen Geldbeutel in der Krankenstation liegen lassen. Ich muss noch einmal schnell zurück. Kommst du mit, Dorothy?"

Professor Herbicit drehte sich um. „Ihr braucht mich doch nicht mehr Kinder, oder? Ich muss wieder zur Klasse zurück."

„Nein, kein Problem, Sir", versicherten die beiden unisono. Das hätte ja auch gerade noch gefehlt, einen Lehrer konnten sie bei ihrem Vorhaben nun überhaupt nicht brauchen.

Leise betraten sie die Krankenstation und schlichen zur Madam Pomfreys Büro. Glücklicherweise hatte die die Tür nur angelehnt gelassen, so dass die beiden Lauscherinnen das Gespräch wortwörtlich verstehen konnten.

„Der Heilschlaf hat hervorragend gewirkt, ich denke er wird morgen aufstehen dürfen und ist dann bald wieder auf dem Damm", hörten sie Madam Pomfrey gerade sagen.

„Und was denkst du, wann wird er wieder unterrichten können?" Das war Professor McGonagall.

„Nächste Woche noch nicht, aber für übernächste Woche bin ich zuversichtlich."

„Da bin ich froh, es war zwar sehr nett von Sybill sich als Vertretung anzubieten, aber die Kinder brauchen _richtigen_ Unterricht. Ich hatte schon angefangen mich nach einer Vertretung umzusehen. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, jemand geeigneten zu finden."

„Du hast dir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, oder?", fragte Madam Pomfrey warm.

„Ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal geglaubt, dass er diese Explosion überlebt hat. Eine Druckwelle, die ganz Hogwarts erschüttert – etwas derartiges hatte ich bisher noch nie erlebt. Ein Wunder, dass nicht mehr geschehen ist. Aber Severus Klassenzimmer war ja völlig zerstört und mitten in diesem Trümmerfeld Severus. Diesen Anblick werde ich so schnell nicht vergessen. So eine Verwüstung habe ich seit den Tagen von du-weißt-schon-wem nicht mehr gesehen. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie er das überleben konnte – obwohl ich natürlich froh bin", fügte Professor McGonagall schnell hinzu.

„Ich frage mich, was Severus da zusammengebraut hat", sagte die Krankenschwester nachdenklich.

„Ich auch, er hat wohl schon seit Jahren an irgendeiner geheimen Rezeptur gearbeitet, aber niemand wusste worum es geht. Die Aufzeichnungen sind wohl durch die Explosion zerstört worden, jedenfalls konnten wir nichts finden. Jetzt kann niemand mehr rekonstruieren was eigentlich genau geschehen ist."

„Du meinst, Severus hat einen Fehler gemacht?"

„So muss es wohl gewesen sein, obwohl das eigentlich schwer vorstellbar ist. Severus macht keine Fehler – nicht bei Zaubertränken. Nun ja, auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, dass es ihm besser geht. Ich werde ihn jetzt wohl noch kurz besuchen."

Die Mädchen hörten Stühle scharren und machten sich schleunigst aus dem Staub.

„Was sagst du dazu?", fragte Diane als sie in der Sicherheit ihres Zimmers waren. „Das ist doch einfach unglaublich."

* * *

_AN:_

_**Katharina-B:** Du glaubst also nicht, das Severus Teekochen für wichtig hält? _

_**Silke Riddle:** Ich nehme mal, dass Dumbleodre wusste, dass Snape nicht kommen kann_

_**Zutzi alias Susi:** Vielen Dank für deinen Zuspruch. Und falls gerade Mittwoch Vormittag sein sollte, wenn du dies liest, kannst du mir die Daumen drücken. Vier Stunden lang Klausur #ganz viel Selbstmitleid#_

_**Tamira:** Firenze hat sie wohl einfach nicht in Betracht gezogen. Wo die Bezüge zu den Namen herkommen, weiß ich auch nicht so genau – andererseits hatte ich ja 25 Jahre lang Zeit eine ganze Menge Bücher zu lesen und fern zu sehen. Und bei manchen Figuren drängen sich die Namen ganz einfach auf, z.B. war ich gerade auf der Suche nach einem Namen für die Vertrauensschülerin als ich eine Folge von „Für alle Fälle Amy" gesehen habe und schupp, schon war der Name da! Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass es mir langsam Spaß macht, Namen zu verstecken._


End file.
